A Christmas Corruption
by backwardsplatypus
Summary: Scrooge is reformed but evil still remains in the town.


A Christmas Corruption

Scrooge came walking into the counting house, a smile on his face. "Morning Cratchit!" he said cheerfully. Cratchit backed away, Scrooge had been acting strangely lately. "What's the matter Cratchit?" asked Scrooge. "Well sir, you've been acting rather strangely sort of... cheerful" responded Cratchit. "Well what right have I to be filled with sorrow? The holiday season is here and I could not be merrier!" exclaimed Scrooge. "Well... I was wondering, if it was alright with you, could I take a day off tomorrow?" asked Cratchit, hesitantly. "I don't see why not!" said Scrooge. "Thank you sir!" cried Cratchit and went straight to work, he realized that Scrooge had changed for the better.

Cratchit had enjoyed his day off and asked Scrooge for another. "Well... alright I guess it's okay" Scrooge responded hesitantly. Cratchit was surprised and asked upon Scrooge "might I have Friday off too then? I can make up the work, I swear!" Cratchit asked desperately. "Sorry, I need you that day, and you'll already have Thursday off" responded Scrooge. "I thought you had changed" muttered Cratchit, disappointed. "Oh, that's right." Scrooge said, afraid he was being rude, "I guess you can have Friday off too then." and Scrooge thought that was the end of it, but he was never so wrong.

"Glad to see you Cratchit!" exclaimed Scrooge cheerfully, "you've quite the amount of work to catch up on!" "Actually sir, about that... I was wondering if I could take today off, Tim isn't well and I wanted to be with him" Cratchit explained. "I guess if he isn't well..." sighed Scrooge, he was rather irritated by Cratchit taking so many days off. "Oh, could I also have a small raise in pay? Medicine prices have gotten quite pricy, and it's been difficult to pay for them." continued Cratchit. "Anything for Tim" said Scrooge and pulled out a shilling. "Thanks sir!" said Cratchit, took the shilling, and ran home. Fred walked in shortly after. "Fred! How are you nephew? Please, do come in!" Scrooge said cheerfully. "What was Cratchit running out for?" asked Fred curiously. "Tiny Tim wasn't well so I gave him a raise to pay for medicine" responded Scrooge. "I'll go see if he's alright!" Fred yelled as he ran out.

Fred knocked on Cratchit's door, urgently. "Whose there?" yelled Cratchit from inside, he seemed annoyed. "It's Fred" Fred said, nervously. Cratchit usually acted kindly to everyone he met. Cratchit opened the door, "What do you want!" he said curtly. "Well, I came to see if Tim was okay" responded Fred, timidly. "What are you talking about? Tim is fine!" Cratchit said, confused. "Scrooge told me Tim was not well" Fred said, confused as well. "Oh!" Cratchit said in realization, "I just told him that for the money" Cratchit continued, pleased he had thought of the clever trick to steal the shilling. "W-well, okay then" stuttered Fred and briskly walked away. Cratchit didn't usually act like this, he was usually a kind, charitable fellow. Fred wondered what could have caused such a person to change.

Scrooge became irritated by Cratchit's behavior. Cratchit would come into work each day and ask for money. Scrooge couldn't refuse, for he feared so much of dying alone and unloved, he would sooner be broke and living on the streets. One day Cratchit opened the door and demanded more money. "but-" Scrooge tried to protest but was cut short. "Scrooge I think we both know who needs this money more" Cratchit said. Scrooge sighed and gave Cratchit his last shilling. Cratchit grunted and left. Scrooge sat down, dejected. He had given all of his money to Cratchit in fear of losing his friends, though Cratchit hadn't used it the way he promised.

Scrooge went to Cratchit's home to see if Tim was alright. When Scrooge knocked on the door Tim answered it. "I thought you were sick!" exclaimed Scrooge, baffled by seeing Tim well. "Why, not at all!" said Tim. "But, I've been giving Cratchit money to pay for your medicine!" responded Scrooge, flabbergasted. "Well, he hasn't been using it on medicine..." said Tim. "Let me speak with your father" Scrooge said, angrily. "What! What is it!?" Cratchit yelled, irritated, as he answered the door. "I would like to know how you've been spending the money I gave you!" Scrooge yelled. "Oh." Cratchit said, paralyzed with fear. "I demand you return my money!" Scrooge yelled grimly. Cratchit backed away, fear in his eyes. Scrooge realized he hadn't really changed. When he was cheated out of money he reverted back to his old self. He backed away from Cratchit. Then Scrooge turned and ran home. He lay on his bed staring at the ceiling, he wondered if he would ever be able to truly change. 

Scrooge got a notice that he was evicted. He left his home but tried to remain positive. He went to Fred's house and was happily welcomed. Cratchit's wife left him and took the kids. Cratchit ran out of money and tried staying with Fred, but he didn't have as much luck as Scrooge. "Fred?" Cratchit said knocking on Fred's door. "Who's there? Oh Cratchit." said Fred, disappointed. "Umm, well I was wondering if I could stay with you, because we're good friends." Cratchit responded hopefully. "Not after the way you treated Scrooge. If you take advantage of someone because they became a good person, then you become evil yourself. You, Cratchit, are no friend of mine!" and closed the door. Cratchit walked out towards the street, dejected. Having nowhere to go, he slumped down in a street corner. He had become corrupted and ruined his life. He saw his mistakes and wished he could have been smarter and changed his ways before it had come to this, but it was to late and he slowly died.


End file.
